onepiecetotaladventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
RockthePirate lolno tobs got revenge 'Summary of Rock' Rock is a martial artist, and the captain of Rock Pirates. He practices "Muzukashii Kenpo". It means the "Way of the Difficult Fist". He trains hard, and continues to practice his martial art. He is a fun loving pirate, who likes to make friends and occasionally fight. He wears a red sweatshirt, and black slacks with white shoes. His spiky black hair is his trademark hair, and he occasionally wears a headband that was given to him by his long lost rival. He begun his pirate life at the age of 13. He rode the sea on a small raft, and eventually found some nakama. He doesn't know how, maybe it was his happy-go-lucky attitude. Rock slowly changes through the years, in mental and emotional aspects. He even lost his dream at some point. Rock continues to search for a purpose while he sails the seas with his nakama. 'Training' Rock has been training at the "Islands", since he was little. He would often climb a mountain with his friends at the Island, and look at the stars. Through daily play, Rock has been training himself by running, climbing, and generally playing. One day, Rock saw the poster of "STRAWHAT LUFFY". From this day on, Rock admired Luffy and would play "pretend" and play-fight his friends. Eventually, he had the nickname of Luffy. Rock began to think, "Maybe I should train and be like Luffy...". He began to train himself with sit-ups, and push-ups. He would try to strengthen himself by lifting rocks, and driftwood that would come onto the beach. Rock also began to punch the driftwood, trying to strengthen his combat skill. Eventually, the trees were nothing to him. He even moved on to hitting trees and one day, the tree actually fell. He had gained superb strength! Rock even began to hit stone... That just lead to him breaking his fist. But after healing, he would hit it again. He fractured his bone, but kept hitting. The bone eventually healed over and reinforced his fist. He got stronger and stronger, and eventually after a certain "event", the Island kids split up. Rock left on his journey to be a pirate, after making a promise to his best friend Leon. Rock left the Islands, and eventually met up with martial artists. Rock challenged them to a fight. Rock battled a Karate master, of the 10th dan. The master was suprised at his strength! But through skill and technique, he defeated Rock. Rock only had strength, not endurance or speed. The Karate master agreed to train Rock. Eventually Rock left the island, with only a "Black Belt" level of karate. Rock had repeated his process, when he also met a Muay Thai master. By the time Rock was 13 1/2, he had known a fair amount of Karate and Muay Thai. This is when he began to meet his nakama, and where the story began. Personality *Rock can easily change from happy-go-lucky, to angry. He gets angry when people mock him, his martial arts, and his nakama. *He likes to eat. *Loves martial arts. *Loves being a pirate. *Rock is incredibly Chivalrous and will never hit a woman. However he will yell at one if he needs to. *Being the gentle person at heart, he is often outside, around nature. He is also known as "The boy loved by the world". In this case, the world is all of nature. Birds and small animals will all come to him. *He is black *He is a noob *He got lololed Lololol.jpg|Rock on crack' Rock sad.png Rock happy.png Rock angry.png 'Nakama' Rock loves all his nakama (totally homosexually lol), and to him they are family. However, there are 2 who stand above the rest. 'Muzukashii Kenpo' Literally meaning the "Way of the Difficult Fist", this martial art encourages combatants to do everything the hard way. Hitting hard objects will fracture bones but by doing so, you gain stronger bones which heal over the fractures. 'Meotode' Using two hands, and moving them as one. A very old form of karate. 'Tenchi Jouge' Tenchi Jouge stands for "Heaven Earth Upside Down", but also called "Stance of Overpowering Annihilation". It's origin is from karate. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Yonko Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artist